


I Am This Close

by Rocketman23



Series: BATIM prompt drabbles [7]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slight swearing, sammy really needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: sammy spends the night at the studio trying to finish his work but finds the task rather difficult as he discovers multiple pranks laid to make his life a living hell. ( he swears hes going to murder those two!)





	I Am This Close

**Author's Note:**

> a thing i wrote for Ask_Joeydrewstudios on tumblr!

It had been a long day, too long if you asked sammy. There had been a upcoming deadline and, of course, Sammy had to work overnight to finish up the lyrics for the latest song. In truth, it was relaxing, the music department was devoid of any workers and it meant sammy could relax and take all the time in the night to finish his work.

Of course anything good that may happen to sammy whilst still being within the confines of the studio, were to say the least, minimal.

His night had started off a little stressful, one of the interns having messed up a recording and, after having been lectured by sammy, had broken down into tears and refused to redo the recording. Sammy needed to work on his people skills a little bit, this was beginning to be a running problem. So being the responsible adult that he was, he went in search for a violin to play and record. Upon having find said item though, he became momentarily suspicious, the case the violin was locked away in had been unlocked and left on the floor. Those damn interns really needed to learn to take better care of the instruments.

Giving a quick survey of the room to see if any other cases were unlocked, he leaves with a satisfied hum at having found no more anomalies. He begins his recording, the lull of the violin soothing his agitated features as he falls into the flow of the music. It was like his own lullaby. Or it would have been had the strings not snapped, causing the flow of music to come to a crashing halt.

“What on earth?”

Sammy is of course confused, he thought the strings were fine. It’s just one of those days he guesses. He arises from his seat and goes in search of more violin strings. But alas, the poor man ceases to find them, said strings having disappeared from their containment and are nowhere to be found throughout the room. That is until sammy spies a small note with the words “payback” messily scribbled on it. As he pulls the note from its crevice a violin string falls with it.

“Oh for fuck sake” sammy shouts, this really isn’t the time to be pranking him, he has things to do after all. He knows the little devil is behind this, can feel the suspicion crawling it’s way up his spine. He’s gonna kill him he swears.

He spends the next hour looking for the devil incarnate but fails to find him. Probably for the best seeing as sammy is fuming and at that stage where he might just kill a man.

He stalks back through the halls towards his office to see if he has any spare violin strings, only for his eyes to land on a whole stack of em shoved in the corner of a wooden beam, far out of his reach. How the hell did bendy get up there?? And then it dawns on him. This was a two man job. It wasn’t Bendy that had put those strings up there.

“Oh franks, your in for it now….” He mutters darkly to himself as he heads to the Broom closet where Wally keeps his ladder.

The rest of the night follows more pranking patterns much to sammy’s chagrin. Aside from having to hunt violin strings down, his replacement ink had been stolen and later found to be mixed in with the coffee as sammy splutters out the foul dark liquid, almost chocking. His favourite pen has been placed on the top of a shelf and Sammy knows this trick and that if he dares to try and grab and small pot of ink is going to fall on him. A lot of other items, such as music sheets and his own banjo (he’s going to torture them), have seemingly disappeared from this realm and he can’t find them anywhere. He gives up around 4 am and resigns himself to his makeshift cot. He dreams of death and vengeance.

The next day sammy sits in the dim lighting of the break room, awaiting the arrival of wally and Bendy. Any time someone dares to go near sammy they are either given stern looks depicting their demise should they inquire on his odd behaviour or taut “leave” with the evident undertone of being royally pissed. At long last though, the two devils arrive, together no less and freeze momentarily.

“Um, everything all right there sammy?” Wally tries to initiate casual conversation but sammy can see his false facade and the slight bead of sweat down his neck. Wally knows he’s going to die today. Bendy coninues to act nonchalant.

“Ya look kinda tired sammy, have a rough night?” He acts sweet and innocent, displaying naivete with an actors ease. Surely this small sweet child could no harm?

“Oh no it was rather relaxing actually” sammy lies, the two tricksters think they’ve gotten away with their prank.

“But I must say” sammy begins, gauging their reaction, both have stopped their idle musings.

“I am this close to smacking both of you”

“But your fingers are…” the two begin simultaneously before realising their mistake as sammy smiles a sinister grin.

“Bye sammy!” They reply hastily and make a break for the exit.

Sammy lights a cigarette, replies with a “Bye idiots” in kind and heads back to his office to finish his work. The sweetest revenge is best served cold after all.

**Author's Note:**

> did you enjoy this fic?  
> if you did please leave a kudos and comment and tell me what you enjoyed!


End file.
